Animagi
by Nefariousandrea
Summary: Remus is gone on a Order mission and Sirius is a pervert. He gives permission for Sirius to sleep with anyone, as long as he's not Sirius...he's Padfoot. Plus, it kind of turns Remus on. Padfoot/Charlie Slash. Also a mention of Remus/Sirius. Enjoy


**Written for Loony4Lupin**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone In The Harry Potter Series They belong to the Very Much Loved J.K. Rowling and This Is Not For Profit**

**Warning: Contains Slash so please ENJOY **

Animagi

"Sadistic perv." Sirius grumbled before tossing Buckbeak a ferret. It wasn't that Sirius minded having sex as Padfoot, he just didn't know too many blokes who wouldn't mind being shagged by a dog. But Remus had been adamant about Sirius only having sex while he was in Padfoot form when he was away. Sirius broke out of his self-pity with a sniff. Even with the stench of hippogriff shite and the smell of decaying wood that accompanied the attic, Sirius could still smell the unmistakable scent of arousal. He opened the attic door and stepped into the hallway.

His nose was instantly assaulted with the scent. For it to be this strong the person must be close by. He knew he should just turn back around and go back into the attic, but then he wouldn't be Sirius Black now would he? Sirius went down the attic stairs. There was only four rooms on the landing under the attic and they were all occupied by the eldest of the Weasley offspring: Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins shared a room. Sirius followed the mouth-watering scent to the second door on the left.

He didn't know who had what room so this was a Weasley toss-up. Sirius edged open the door and quickly changed into Padfoot. In this form his vision would be better and so would his sense of smell. Padfoot peeked in the room and whimpered at the scene laid out in front of him.

Charlie was stretched on the bed, naked, cock in hand, fisting it. Sirius edged into the room and pushed the door closed with his nose. He softly padded over to the bed.

Charlie had his eyes squeezed shut and was oblivious to everything but the rhythm of his hand sliding up and down his thick shaft. Sirius's gaze traveled from Charlie's flushed face, to his toned chest, which was marred by a few scars that were most likely caused by dragons, not that Sirius minded, scars were dead sexy, and a tattoo on his left shoulder of a red and gold sleeping dragon that blinked drowsily at Padfoot.

It was hard to tear his eyes away from the heaving chest, but the promise of something better dragged his gaze down to the furiously pumping hand. Charlie's cock was thick and red, there was cum gathered at the tip and Sirius could think of nothing else besides licking it off. So he did. Charlie's eyes flew open at the same time he released a strangled moan. But his hand never stopped it's movement. Padfoot leapt onto the bed.

"Sirius."

It was barely a whisper and he took it as permission. Padfoot lowered his nose to the dense red curls at the base of Charlie's cock and nuzzled the heavy bollocks that rested there. Charlie arched and Padfoot let out a growlish laugh before slipping one of the round balls into his mouth and giving it a long suck. Charlie let out a yelp when Padfoot's sharp teeth brushed it, Padfoot let it slip out of his mouth and ducked his head in apology, giving Charlie full silent permission to end it if that's what he wanted. Charlie reached out and touched one his ears.

"S'okay, felt good." He mumbled.

Sirius gazed at him in amusement before tentatively licking at the hand that was wrapped around the thick cock. Charlie released it at once. Padfoot smiled, eagerly, and wrapped his strong jaws around the long shaft. Charlie gasped and arched into the warm inviting mouth, cock scraping, deliciously, over sharp teeth. It was probably due to the fact that Charlie had already been close to orgasm when Sirius had arrived Padfoot had only to bob his head up and down the length about three times before Charlie was coming. Padfoot happily swallowed the bitter liquid and let the now spent cock rest back between Charlie's thighs.

When Charlie finally recovered enough to speak, all he could say was 'Wow.' Padfoot barked in agreement. Charlie suddenly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him closer.

"Your turn." He whispered huskily.

He quickly transformed back into Sirius. "Um, as fun as this was, I can't do that."

Charlie blinked owlishly while Sirius edged off the bed and closer to the door.

"Ok then, mate. But if you change your mind you know where to find me." Charlie chuckled and leaned against the headboard before picking up a Quidditch magazine. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly walked to his and Remus's room, well as quickly as one can walk with an erection so hard it hurt. He opened his room's door and paused, just a second, before shutting it back and wasted no time stripping and laying on the lush bed. His hand lazily drifted over his chest and past his throbbing cock to cup his balls, rolling them slowly before saying "Are you gonna help or just stand there?" There was chuckle and then, one, Remus Lupin was standing next to the bed.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you following me down the stairs." Sirius grinned.

"Damn." The lupine cursed, though he didn't sound irritated in the least.

"Well since you're here you might as well help me with this problem I've seemed to procured."

"Gladly." Remus purred.


End file.
